Ssilar
Species: Gurlanin Other info: Currently taking the place ofLieutenant Vorst Appearance: As a polymorph, Ssilar is capable of assuming a wide variety of guises. His "true" form is typical for a Gurlanin - canid predator with black fur and orange eyes, though he stands at 5' 7", rather tall for his species. Ever cognizant of the possibility of Imperial spies, he tends to spend most of his time in a cover guise, generally appearing as a member of whichever species is most prevalent in a given area. He alternates between guises when necessary, typically when moving from place to place; very few know his true species, and he prefers to keep it that way, to protect his world. Homeworld: Qiilura Sex: Male Age: 63 Faction: Alliance to Restore the Republic Occupation: Infiltrator (Codename "Fang") Rank: N/A Background: Born on a tropical island on Qiilura, Ssilar's childhood was relatively unremarkable. His first experience as a spy came during the Clone Wars. Qiilura had managed to remain a neutral world in the conflict, until the Separatists established a base of operations on the planet. Briefly siding with the Republic, they aided clone commandos on an operation to drive the Confederacy off their planet. However, when the Gurlanin demanded Coruscant see to the removal of a group of colonists who had come to call Qiilura their home, the Republic was slow to act, issuing warnings and not following up on them. In response, the Gurlanin, utilizing their natural shape-shifting abilities, slipped into the Republic government and leaked information to the Confederacy that resulted in the destruction of a Republic troop ship and the death of over 10'000 soldiers; troops were finally sent to remove the colonists by force, and the Gurlanin withdrew their operatives. When the Empire rose to power, Imperial Stormtroopers claimed Qiilura for their Emperor. Adept at laying low and capable of hiding like no others, the Gurlanin drew little attention to themselves, and as such, managed to avoid reprisals from the Imperial government. However, two major factions formed among the Gurlanin populace - one side favored maintaining the Gurlanin's current stance of keeping themselves from the Emperor's sight, while the other argued for supporting the Rebellion. A proponent of action against the Empire, Ssilar and several others took it upon themselves to form the vanguard of the Gurlanin's resistance, and offered their services to the Rebel Alliance in 16 BBY. Personality: Fiercely devoted to his people, Ssilar will go to any lengths to see his planet liberated. He held no love for the Republic that existed before the Empire rose to power, and even now the Gurlanin have no interest in being a part of the society the Rebellion seeks to reform. However, he is aware of the threat the Imperials pose to his species, and knows the rebels are their best chance for independence. He is wary around new people, always watching for any sign of an Imperial informant, though he's friendly enough towards Rebel personnel once he feels they check out.